


I know you...

by Isisnicole



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Mindfuck, Pheromones, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisnicole/pseuds/Isisnicole
Summary: A chance encounter at the grocery store leads to  a sensual encounter between Domme/sub.





	

I know you

One thing that I hate to do is go to grocery shopping. The amount of people and noise always puts me on edge. Watching people slowly meander up and down the aisles like they have nothing else to do makes me want to grind my teeth. So I always try my best to get in and out as quickly as possible. Especially today my body ached from my mind blowing night last night and all I wanted to do was go home and binge watch my favorite shows while the bed sucked the life out of me.

People everywhere, kids crying, and so much noise it is becoming too much. Thank god for the express line. My torment will be over soon. I’m only the third person in line so that’s not so bad and there is some eye candy in front of me. 

Well hello sexy bearded daddy. Those jeans are hugging that sweet looking ass of yours. Oh and your blue shirt is caressing your body in all the right places. What I wouldn’t give to have you underneath me right now wiggling and moaning. 

Hmmm from your feet to your beautiful brown eyes you are something I would love to devour. Every inch of you. Oh wait am I staring. Yes I am, but I don’t give a shit. When eye candy presents its self you have to seize the fucking moment by the balls and give a nice squeeze.

Oh I see you have noticed me. Your smile is friendly and bright. Salt and pepper beard. Nice full lips. How would they feel against my clit. Oh I would love to know.

“Hello”

“Hello” my smile is genuine and I know it but it’s only because of all of the nasty things I’m thinking about doing to you. Could I smother you with my tits or maybe edge you out of existence. Oh who are you Mister checkout man?

Then it hits me. Your scent so masculine yet so unique. Oh I inhale deep and the intake of air is all I need and it all comes back to me.

Oh yes. You are hard to forget my dear sweet one “I know you”. I’m leaning on my basket trying to get closer to your scent. I need to breathe you in. I close my eyes.  
“Yes I do”

“Excuse me?” your eyes have the look of confusion and curiosity. Yes I know I am in grey sweats, a blue tank top and my braids are high in a bun on my head but I don’t give a fuck. I know you and I will make sure before we are done you will remember everything we did. 

The sweat. The heat. The pain. The pleasure. My sweet one how you writhed under me. Your pheromones are addictive. It brings out the deadly goddess in me. The bringer of lust. The bearer of slaps and crops. The orator of malicious direction.

“I know you sweet one” I play with my moonstone necklace. You notice and your eyes widen. You stare as realization hit you.

I walk to the front of my basket and stand directly in front of you. I sniff you again. Oh it is so intoxicating I’m becoming giddy. I smile and make sure you see my tongue slide slowly across my top lip. 

“How do you know me ma’am?” oh so we are going to play coy. I love to play.

Luckily there is a price check needed so it seems I will have some time with you again indeed. The God’s are smiling on me and making my nightmare trip to the grocery store into a pleasant one.

“You still smell so sweet my sweet one” oh the nervousness that begins to show through your whole body is exhilarating. 

“Don’t make a scene sweet one or I will bite you”

I see my love bites still grace your neck from last night. I love to touch my handy work. I have to touch my marks for they are part of me that I shared with you. I blessed your flesh with my lips over and over last night.

“You look rested sweet one”

“It is a illusion ma’am.” I see that your pupils have widened. Your breathing has changed. You are remembering. Those beautiful brown eyes of yours are replaying every second of our encounter.

“Do you remember sweet one? Are you remembering? “

“Yes ma’am”

“Good” I smile mischievously and giggle because I know that you are fighting between appearing dominant and masculine in public over being obediently submissive.  
I lean in closer to you. Oh I just want to smell you one more time. I have to stand on my tip toes to reach the crook of your neck. A place I am so familiar with. A place where your scent seems to emit the strongest.

“Ahh” I inhale your scent again.

“I am wet for you again sweet boy. Do you know what that means?” You are taunt as you know not to move.

“Yes ma’am” your Adams apple moves as you swallow.  
I move my lips to your ear and nip at your lower ear lobe “Don’t worry. No one is watching us.” I whisper in your ear as a lover would.

I briefly glance around and I am right no one was watching this erotic mind fuck that was occurring. Technology today has made people mindless. I laugh lightly at the sight of everyone distracted by their smart phones. “See sweet boy. I could lay you on the ground and mount your face right here and no one would bat an eyelash.”

You look around and see that I am right. The cashier is still waiting for the price check but is scrolling through her social media feed while waiting. Completely oblivious to us.

I move my face to look into your brown eyes. You eyes widen at the thought of being placed in that position. Your pupils are completely blown and I know I have you right where I want you. I slide my hand down your blue button down shirt. God how I hate buttons! They get in the wait and cause nothing but delays in my playtime. I let my hand travel to the front of your jeans. I brush my hand over your crotch. You suck in a deep breathe.

“Breathe sweet one.” I keep my eyes focused on you and you on me. “The quicker you accept this situation. The quicker we can both find our release”

Your cock is hard. I feel your bulge and he is twitching. 

“Looks like you want to come out and play”

“Yes…. I mean No ma’am. Please…Please not here, not like this.” You are starting to sweat on the tip of your nose. Your breathing is sounding more and more… oh wait was that a moan I heard. Oh there is no turning back now. Fuck appearances. I’m going to make you remember fully.

“Oh. Well did you forget your promise to me sweet one” There is was once more that deep throaty moan I love so much. 

“No ma’am”

“What did you promise me sweet one?” My pussy is throbbing out of control right now. I can feel my panties soaking up my essence. My nipples are at full attention. My hand itches to grab a hold of your cock and balls and give then a tight squeeze to remind you.

“That I would serve you any and everywhere you desired”

“Yes, sweet one. You want to see me pleased? Right?”

“Yes ma’am “

“Good boy.” I grab ahold of your cock and balls. Cup and squeeze! “ahhh uhmm” oh your gasping now.

You bend over and lean your head on my shoulder. Ah, your sweet spot on your neck is exposed to me. This is what I’ve wanted. I’ve wanted to sink my teeth into the soft sweet spot between your neck and shoulder and here it is for me to taste once again. 

I sink my teeth into your neck. Not too hard but enough to get the reaction I want and need. You drop to one knee. You wrap your arms around my waist and hold onto me for dear life as your small orgasm coarses through you. “Ma’am. I c..c…cant”

I remove my teeth from your neck. “Yes you can sweet one. You can and you will because it pleases me and makes me happy”

“Don’t you want to make me happy?”

“Yes ma’am, I do in all things “

“Then do it…Now” Oh and you do. You bring your other knee down as that last bit of resistance disappears. You are kneeling before me my beautiful sweet one. Ready to serve me. To those around us we must look like two lovers who are reconnecting. Lovers who have been separated but have found each other again. No we are not lovers we are two people expressing what is inside that is always hidden but not now.

“Excuse me. Sir are you ready to check out?”. Oh well it seems price check is over. You stare at the cashier as if she was speaking a different language. You look to me wanting and waiting. 

“Stand up sweet one”. You rise although reluctantly .

“Is all of this together?” the cashier asked. The cashier looked between you and I. You nod your head and continue to stare at me. The look of euphoric high is evident all over your face. 

“Thank you sweet one”

“You are welcome ma’am”

Well it seems that going to the grocery store can be quite fun if you have the right stranger in front of you. My sweet one wants to come over and cook for me. Netflix, dinner and a toy to play with sounds like a wonderful evening to me. I may even ask him his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first kinky short fic. I plan on writing many more.


End file.
